The Great Debate
by Da Cookie Thief
Summary: Kiri's friend Komatsu has taken it upon himself to interrogate her about who she would rather choose, Ochiai or Narumi. Thus, chaos erupts and it takes everything in SP's power to keep everything from falling into complete and total ruin.
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh…my Winter Break was so short! Or, at least it seemed really short. Whatever. Anyway, this is my first fanfic for BP, so feel free to attack me with criticism! Heh, just kidding, but go ahead and do so if you really feel like it, I don't mind much o.O. Well, I've been wondering this for awhile every time I re-read this part in the manga and it really bothered me. So, here I am, making a fanfiction about it. I feel like I've heard the title to my story before somewhere, but maybe I'm just going paranoid. Enjoy!**

It sure was a peaceful day. Ryokufuu(Is that even right?) High School Division was having one of those normal days where the students chatted and gossiped, just like normal high school students. Of course, the peace is always broken on days like this somewhere in the school, and this time it just so happened to be by a very talented second year, Kiri Koshiba.

In all honesty, her friends had heard her yawn on many occasions, but this had to be the loudest one up to date.

"Kiri, why're your yawns so big? It's so not girly," her long-time friend Taro Komatsu, AKA Tarotard, complained. This was completely normal behavior, so it really didn't bother any passers who happened to notice. Kiri settled with not answering, just like always. A momentary silence followed soon afterwards, almost to an awkward extent. Taro decided that he would break the silence, as he loved talking just as much as he loved the SP. A lot.

"Say, Kiri, you never answered my question from awhile ago. Who would you pick, Ochiai-senpai or Narumi-senpai?" Not too long ago had he given this choice to the ever-unwilling-to-answer Kiri, approximately around the time before the Fallen Pot of Despair had nearly fallen on Kiri's head thanks to two students who were messing around on an overhead balcony. The result was being saved by Kazuhiko Ochiai, the manipulative SP club president, and the scolding of the two overhead students. It was also the day when the school's population had definitely believed that Kiri and Ochiai were going out.

"…"

"C'MON KIRI!! TELL ME!" Taro whined, tempted to shake the answer out of her. He was about to start up a storm of ways into coaxing her to answer until Kanako stopped him.

"Shh…Ki-chan is sleeping," Kanako whispered over the now quiet, though disbelieving, Komatsu. Someday soon, Komatsu would crack and he would go on a rampage at how uncaring Kiri was. However, he had survived so many years already, he might as well set a record at how much longer he could last.

The day went by relatively quickly and soon, the three were in the SP room, chatting, sleeping, or practicing as usual with the rest of the club members. Of course, nobody overlooked the unusually constant amount of pestering that Komatsu was doing to Kiri, who ignored him like always. Nobody ever truly asked what he was asking her to choose between because somehow they had a feeling they didn't want to know.

"Kiri! Choose one! I'm not going to be able to sleep until I find out! Please!!"

"Then don't sleep," Kiri answered monotonously, which happened to be the first answer she had given him all day. Komatsu shed fat anime tears as continued to bother her about it.

"**YOU** are bothering **ME** Kiri-ti! Go away!" Iori shouted after awhile and tried to soothe the room with a new fragrance. Komatsu ignored him and continued anyway, causing a squabble between them.

"Quit bothering my Prince-sama!" Chisami yelled after awhile and soon, the noise level of the argument rose up another notch. Narumi, who was in an unusually good mood today, was trying to ignore them the best he could so as to not lose his good mood streak of the day. So far, he was failing. HORRIBLY.

"Um, please stop arguing," Seki said on the side helplessly, trying to be heard over the noise. Sadly they rejected his offer.

"Not until he stops bothering **ME** Kiri-ti/my Prince-sama!" Chisami and Iori shouted at Seki at the same time, only to go back to yelling at Komatsu, who was STILL trying to get an answer out of Kiri.

"I'm sorry!" Seki said, just as he said to just about everything else. Ochiai was getting fed up with all of the noise while being amazed at Narumi for even holding out this long without going into a rampage about something that seemed to trivial. Suddenly, he slammed his laptop closed just loud enough for them to hear, but not hard enough to break the precious computer. The bickering stopped immediately as everybody in the room looked over at the club president. Readjusting his glasses, Ochiai looked at the group of five members who were slightly nervous about what was going to happen. Narumi had hesitantly stopped his practice just to look up at what was happening. Even Kiri had snapped awake to hear what was going to be said.

"Pardon me for asking, but just what is so important that you're bickering over it and bothering Koshiba-Kouhai about?" Ochiai asked, trying his best to keep his voice at a pleasant volume, which he seemed to be having trouble doing lately. Komatsu seemed hesitant for a moment, and quite nervous about telling for a first, as all eyes were on him.

"Well, uh, how should I say this…?" Komatsu stalled, looking to Kanako for some help, only to receive a nervous look and no guidance at all. That intimidating look on the annoyed Narumi and the wondering Ochiai was enough to make him wet his pants.

"Just say it, you idiot," Narumi said in a non-yelling voice. Komatsu just jolted at how intimidating his senpai's voice was, even though he wasn't yelling.

"Uh, well, I was just asking Kiri whether she would rather pick you, Ochiai-senpai, or Narumi-senpai since only recently the school was gossiping about you guys dating and also by the fact that both of you stayed over at her house that other day," Komatsu blurted out, only a bit quickly, as the whole room was silently for a moment. It was so quiet, you could hear the soft breathing of Kiri as she slept soundly against the wall, bored of listening to Komatsu talk.

Funny enough, Billy just so happened to be by the window listening and he was almost appalled. Not because this conversation was even happening, but because he wasn't one of the choices! He yelled at them through the window, breaking the silence as all heads turned towards him.

"What? I'm not one of the choices?" Billy said in a rather annoyed voice as he pouted.

"Why in hell would you be one of the choices?!" Narumi said, losing his cool just as he did most of the time around Billy. Billy just smirked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Because I'm so much closer to Kiri-chan than you two are, and plus! I live in the same house! And anyway, her mother favors me so much more than you guys!" Billy said deviously, earning him well hidden glares from the two original choices.

"But it's **ME** Kiri-ti! **ME** should be one of the choices, too!" Iori announced to Komatsu.

"No way! Prince-sama is mine! Make me a choice, too!" Chisami yelled back at the aroma therapist.

"Ooh, Tarotard! I wanna be a choice, too!" Kei said excitedly, looking up from his mounds of food. Komatsu looked at all the people nervously.

"Um, maybe we should ask Kiri! She's the one I gave the choice to!" However, when they all looked over, Kiri was fast asleep without a care in the world. They watched her silently for a moment before a squeal could be heard from the apparently open doorway.

"Oh my god, no way! Narumi-senpai, Ochiai-senapi, Kei-kun, Billy-kun AND Iori-kun like Koshiba-san!?!?" Screamed the first girl, who was blushing like mad.

"That is so cute! Koshiba-san is soooo lucky!" The second girl screamed as they ran away to, most likely, tell their friends, who would tell their friends, who would begin the cycle towards the whole school knowing. Nobody had been quick enough to stop them. Everybody in the room was frozen solid for a moment, only to be broken out of their trance by a yawn from the sleeping member.

"Wha? What's going on?" Kiri said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and looked around innocently, not having a single clue about the big thing that just happened in the last five minutes. For a few seconds, everyone just stared at her unknowing face.

"Um, Ki-chan, I don't think you'll want to go outside for awhile…," Kanako said as Iori came back to his senses.

"Yes! Kiri-ti no need fresh air! **ME** will supply Kiri-ti with fresh fragrances! **YOU** stay in SP room!" Iori said nervously, trying not to sound too suspicious. He wasn't doing such a good job. Kiri had already upped and left, leaving the rest of the SP members speechless.

"Okay, now it is official. We must keep Koshiba-Kouhai from ever finding out about this. Komatsu-kun, never mention this ever again." That aura coming from the president kept Komatsu's mouth shut.

Luckily for them, and probably for Kiri too, the rumor hadn't gotten around to her class yet, so they were still safe. Kiri walked into her class and noticed a girl crying on one of the desks. There were some guys around her that were pointing and laughing at her, most likely pointing to what looked like hair on her head. Truly, it was a mess. Her hair was tangled up here and there so obviously and it just curled in every which way it pleased. Her skin looked rather rigid and the makeup she had on was smeared from the crying, though the amount of makeup present was truly amazing. The other classmates stayed away from her as they either found her way too hideous or didn't want to get involved with the small group even though they pitied the girl.

Kiri had the strong urge to bring to justice the wrong done to the girl's hair, despite the fact that the whole class was there, and show those boys that even the ugliest girls could be beautiful. Kiri walked over to them and got a closer look at the girl. Her figure was absolutely beautiful, but her hair and facial outlook seemed to drive the others away. Oblivious to the murmurs of the students, many of them identifying her as "X", Kiri decided to fix her hair.

"Hey." The two boys who were teasing her turned to face the new voice and sneered at her. Kiri wasn't particularly in a bad mood, but seeing those guys making fun of that girl was starting to get on her nerves.

"Who are you, huh?" One of the guys barked , advancing on the talented hairstylist as he just glared at her. Kiri opted not to answer because it would most likely bring them satisfaction.

"Ya know, it isn't polite to not answer someone's question," the guy said, smirking at her silence, though it irked him to no end. The guy's friends just snickered from behind as they just sneered and smirked at Kiri. Many of the students feared that a fight would start. Kiri faintly heard someone mention, in a quivering voice, no doubt, that this guy was one of the toughest second year students. Kiri stood her ground as he advanced even closer, pulling one of his hands out of his pockets as his smirk grew wider.

"Leave her alone," Kiri finally said in a cold, menacing voice that scared many of the students around. The guy just stood his ground though and looked unphased.

"Ya know, someone like you shouldn't be butting into other people's business, got it? And to think someone as scrawny as you even dares to get into my business is already a joke," the guy said as he cracked his knuckles without using his other hand. The devious smirk on the guy's face didn't once crawl off and it was really starting to annoy Kiri a lot. Not many of the students noticed that Narumi had come strolling by absentmindedly, only to draw himself to the drama happening in Kiri's classroom. He had walked by and noticed it, so he stopped to see what was happening. As far as he could tell, some really ugly-haired girl was crying, some guys were abusing her, and some smug looking second year looked like he was trying to impress Kiri. Wait, what?

"Not gonna answer? Then talk to my fist, bitch!" The guy growled before launching his fist full-force at Kiri, who still had yet to flinch. Narumi, being ever-so-speedy whenever it came to saving Kiri's life, had already jumped in front of her and blocked the punch with his palm before anybody could really notice what was going on. The second year guy looked rather confused and even slightly nervous and the guys behind him were shivering slightly.

"Naru Naru?" Kiri said in a soft, somewhat monotonous voice. Obviously, Narumi didn't look too pleased and some odd rumors were flying around the classroom. The guy had already pulled his fist back and had stepped back a bit to recover. Narumi, however, cracked his knuckles so menacingly, it sent shivers down nearly everyone's spines. No, Narumi really didn't look happy.

"What the hell was that?" Narumi asked in a low, very intimidating voice as the guy had already stepped back and tripped backwards. Lots of fangirl-y screams rang through the air as they watched Narumi deliver justice. I think.

"Ergh…!" The guy growled as he tried to stand up. Narumi had already, however, lifted him by the collar and his vein was on the verge of popping.

"You know something? I hate people like you, picking on others just because it makes you feel better about yourself," Narumi growled back at him, causing the guy to flinch. He pushed him away into the other guys.

"C'mon, let's scram!" The guy, who was apparently the leader, yelled to his troops as they nodded quickly and ran out the door and down the hallway. Narumi just sighed and rubbed his temple, finally turning back towards Kiri.

"And you! What were you doing, messing with those guys?! Stay out of other people's business," Narumi scolded to her, though now she was just bored after his speech.

"But Naru Naru, that would make you a hypocrite, wouldn't it?" Kiri said in her logically thinking way. Narumi glared at her.

"Shut up! And stop calling me that!" However, it took Narumi only a second to realize he was being ignored when he saw Kiri had already walked over to the crying girl. The girl was looking up at her, possibly in fright.

"If you want, I can help you add a little magic," Kiri said in a soft, charming voice that made nearly half the guys in the room blush. The room stayed quiet, knowing what was coming next. Of course, the next part they didn't see coming.

"Naru Naru, mind if I borrow scissors?" Her answer was almost instantaneous.

"Hell no." It was quiet for a moment. Kiri stared at Narumi with her "I-don't care" face as he stared back at her with his annoyed face. They had a staring contest for a moment before Narumi finally gave in(because he just can't resist his first and only love) and gave her a pair of scissors.

"Fine, here! But I better have them back!" Too bad, he was already being ignored and drowned out when compliments and praise flew through the air as Kiri did her speed cut with amazing accuracy. In only a matter of minutes, the once ugly girl was now the center of attention and the epitome of beauty.

"Wow! Truly the work of X!"

"Amazing, Koshiba-san!"

"That was so awesome!" The girl was extremely grateful and had nearly suffocated the hairstylist as she ran out of the room with excitement. Kiri just sighed as she sat down at her desk and quickly fell asleep. The classroom had yet to settle down, however, as the best drama that had ever happened to them had just happened between the two best hairstylists in the school.

"Oh my gosh, don't Narumi-senpai and Koshiba-san look so cute together?!" A girl asked to a majority of the classroom, squealing with excitement.

"Like, totally!"

"Koshiba-san is so lucky! She walks to school with Ochiai-senpai and Narumi-senpai likes her!"

"Damn, I never noticed before, but Koshiba-san is actually kinda cute," some random boy said to his friends as a lot of them agreed, blushing as they stared at her peaceful sleeping figure. As Narumi walked out of the classroom, clearly agitated and ready to decapitate someone, he had a huge feeling of killing that kid just now. He blushed at the first and second comment though, and it was clearly noticeable. He was just lucky that Kiri wasn't listening to any of this.

After Narumi had long gone, Komatsu and Kanako had returned to their classroom with Kiri, whom they found sleeping. Iori and Billy were with them, and they were having an argument that caught the class's attention.

"No! Kiri-ti looks best with **ME**!"

"No way! You look like a girl!"

"Guys, I haven't even succeeded in getting her to choose between Ochiai-senpai and Narumi-senpai!"

"Include us anyway!" The two shouted in unison before the whole class was staring at them. Complete silence washed over them as Komatsu realized the horrible thing he had done.

If any time was good to run, now was definitely the time.

**Whew! Finally finished! Well, what do you think? Are the characters IC enough? I tried my best to portray their characters correctly, so if I did something wrong, please do tell. For me, Kiri is sort of the easiest because I know someone who's almost exactly like her. Anyway, you can go back into the manga to re-read when Komatsu asks her about this. It's the part before the flower pot nearly falls on her, Ochiai saves her, and Narumi feels jealous. I forgot what I was going to say, but please do review if you've got something to say :D!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Well, I realized how long it took to update and I almost beat myself up because it seemed much too long. No, the problem wasn't really a writer's block, it was more like I was much too busy. Well, I'm sure some of you have waited patiently, so I won't blather on about nothing in my author's note. Also, this fandom doesn't have enough fanfiction.**

_Last time:_

_After Narumi had long gone, Komatsu and Kanako had returned to their classroom with Kiri, whom they found sleeping. Iori and Billy were with them, and they were having an argument that caught the class's attention._

"_No! Kiri-ti looks best with __**ME**__!"_

"_No way! You look like a girl!"_

"_Guys, I haven't even succeeded in getting her to choose between Ochiai-senpai and Narumi-senpai!"_

"_Include us anyway!" The two shouted in unison before the whole class was staring at them. Complete silence washed over them as Komatsu realized the horrible thing he had done._

_If any time was good to run, now was definitely the time._

On the way to his classroom, Narumi kicked over several random objects. Why? Because he was upset (duh).

"That stupid Mussy Head! Getting into trouble and making me go through the process of solving it! Goddamn it!" There went another trash can. Narumi continued to blindly walk as he paid no mind to his surroundings. Kazuhiko, who had been wandering the halls that exact time with Kei, saw his little rampage and decided to eavesdrop for awhile, knowing full well that Narumi wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Occhi! Isn't that Naru Naru? Why's he kicking stuff?" Kei asked through his mountain of food. Kazuhiko didn't say anything as he silently watched and observed.

"Hmph! But those dumb second-years deserved it! Picking on others just to be tough. What a bunch of arrogant brats!"

"Dumb brats?" Kazuhiko said to himself, not intentionally letting Kei listen in on his thoughts.

"Maybe, maybe he's talking about those guys that were picking on a girl in Kiri-chan's classroom! Ya know, Occhi, one of them almost punched Kiri-chan! I hope she didn't get hurt, right?" Kei said lightly, almost as if knowing something like that was nothing. Of course, you never really know what Kei sees.

"…"

"Hm? Occhi?"

"What did you say just now, Kei?"

"Um, a girl was being bullied by some meanies?"

"No, after that."

"Oh~! Kiri-chan almost got hurt!" Kazuhiko froze up for a moment. Before he knew it, he found himself running towards class 1-C. Kei stood there dumbfounded, though happily sucking on a lollipop.

Back at the classroom…

"Uh…," Komatsu muttered as the four arrivals, him, Billy, Iori, and Kanako, stood frozen. The classroom had already raised up a storm as they stood there, too shocked to move.

"No way! Even Billy-kun likes Koshiba-san!"

"Wow, she's so lucky!"

"Man, I don't blame them!"

"Dude, don't you already have a girlfriend?"

"So? Having a girlfriend that the popular guys like is wicked!"

"…God, man, you are so messed up."

"No! Iori-kun~!"

"Koshiba-san?!" All heads turned to the new arrival, Ochiai Kazuhiko. He was panting hard from running so much. Kei appeared from behind him as Kiri began yawning and waking up. She rubbed her eyes, annoyed at her disturbance.

"Hi Kiri-chan!" Kei yelled enthusiastically, waving his hands like crazy. Kiri paid no mind to him as she looked to the SP president, who had already composed himself seeing that his precious kohai was safe and sound.

"Yes, Makeup-san?" Kazuhiko blushed a little, but tried to hide it.

"I-it's nothing, w-we're having a meeting later. Please do come." Kiri just yawned again and nodded, just in time for bell to ring. She got up off of her seat and walked out the door, the four frozen students following after her.

"Ah, wait for me, Kiri-chan!"

"No! Stay away from **ME** Kiri-ti!"

As the five of them left the room, the class stood silently. Then, one spontaneous girl piped up.

"Hey! Maybe, we should take a poll to see who everyone thinks Koshiba-san will end up with!" The class murmured in agreement at the idea as the class president poked up.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Everyone in the classroom cheered as they decided on who would be the choices.

Later that day…

Narumi grumbled as he walked down the empty hallway, not really paying attention. On the wall that he walked by, there was a large blue and pink poster stating that there would be a poll on who Kiri Koshiba looked the best with. –splutter-, WHAT?!!?

Narumi stopped short and backtracked his steps, feasting his eyes upon the poster. His eyes grew wider as he read the poster, his mind reeling at over 150 MPH. Just his luck, Kiri was walking by with a juice box, not a care in the world. She stopped and looked over at Narumi, who had concealed the poster behind his back. He panicked as her bored eyes bore into his head. He began to sweat bullets, but he was quickly calmed as the second year walked away without a word. For the first time, he didn't give a damn if she spoke to him or not. Quickly making sure that nobody was looking, he tore the poster off of the wall and ran to the SP room. Inside were the rest of the SP members, minus Kiri.

"Narumi? What's that in your hand?" Kazuhiko asked, ever the observant one. Narumi was panting from running so fast, but he handed the poster over wordlessly. Kazuhiko had only to unfurl it before he was hit with a blast of bright pinks and blues. He looked it over once and tried his best to keep his composure. He wanted so bad to just drop the poster. He slowly rolled the poster back up and a silence met over the room.

"Esteemed members of the SP, as your president, I hereby declare that you will all never speak of this debate business to Koshiba-san. Also, Narumi, I assign you the role of keeping her away from all of these posters." Narumi was appalled at his job.

"Why me?!"

"Because I feel that you will be willing to tear these posters down anyway."

"Damn straight!"

"For now, we must all try to act natural about it. Otherwise, she'll know something is up."

"Roger!" Was his unanimous answer.

In another part of the school…

Billy had been absently walking down the empty halls when a huge, sparkly poster beamed him right in the face. He stared at the glory that was the poster, taking in the details it spoke of. Soon, a grin was growing on his face.

"A poll, huh? Sounds interesting. No matter what, I'm going to win!"

Back with Kiri…

"Hm? I feel weird. Like something big is going to happen."

…

"Eh, whatever."

**Yeah, lame ending, I know. So, how long will it take for Kiri to realize what's going on around her? The world may never know. God, that Tootsie Pop commercial rocks XD. I guarantee that it will be soon. But how soon? Eh, it really all depends. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
